Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sensing module, especially relates to a reflective sensing module having a light chip and a sensor chip mounted on a top glass substrate.
Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 show a prior art
FIG. 1 shows a prior art US 20140231635 publication which discloses an optical device 110-1 configured in a first cavity 108-1 and a sensor die 110-3 configured in a second cavity 108-3 of a carrier substrate 104.
FIG. 1 illustrates a silicon carrier substrate 104 having cavities 108-1, 108-3. An optical device 110-1 disposed within the cavity 108-1 and a sensor die 128 disposed within the cavities 108-3. A cover 112 is disposed on top of the carrier substrate 104. Lens 114-1. 114-2 may be configured on top of the dies 110-1, 110-3. Through-substrate-vias (TSV) 116-1, 116-2 extends through the carrier substrate 104 to corresponding contact pads 118 on the bottom surface of cavity 108-1. Solder bumps 120 electrically connect the optical device 110-1 and pad 118. Through-substrate-vias (TSV) 116-3, 116-4 extends through the carrier substrate 104 to the redistribution circuit 122 on the bottom surface of cavity 108-3. The sensor die 110-3 stacks on a top of a processor die 128. Through-substrate-vias (TSV) 126 extends through the processor die 128 for an electrical connection among the sensor die 110-3, processor die 128 and redistribution circuit 122. The disadvantages of the prior art is that two cavities needs to be made in the carrier substrate 104. The cavities' forming process is complicated. A simpler device or process is desired to be developed in the sensing module industry.